Colours of the Damned: The Colour Brown
by Insarai Arys
Summary: Brown. Such a boring colour to anyone under the age of sixty. Someone fits it. Just perfectly.Who is this person? Who do you think?


**Title:** Brown

**Author:** Icasscia

**Universe:** Bleach

**Theme/Topic:** Sajin and his colour

**Rating:** K. It's all safe for the kiddies.

**Characters:** Komamura Sajin

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Soul Society Arc for the fact he's mentioned and possibly the bount arc. Whatever. If it doesn't make sense you're not there yet.

**Word Count: **721 words

**Time:** Sixteen minutes

**Summary:** Brown. Such a boring colour to anyone under the age of sixty. Someone fits it. Who?

**Dedication:** Bekki, my friend for telling me to do something with colours.

**A/N: **Another one. Two in one day...my you guys are getting lucky. So drop an author a review and show appreciation. Please? Don't make me beg, please.

**Distribution:** Warn me please but then you'll be free to take. Just a word of warning; please don't try and pass it off for your own work. It's unfair and it's not going to help you or me. I don't mind if you stick on the moon if you credit me somewhere even if it's really small at the end. Rant over...

* * *

**Brown: ****Komamura Sajin**

Brown. It's such an earthy colour, so simple and yet complete. Brown is colour of the soil from which all things grown or draw life from, it's the colour of living wood and the colour of earthy warmth and it's the colour of the simplest minerals.

Sajin is like that too. He's earthy despite being a healthy seven feet and nine inches tall. Ignoring the fact he's a giant fox, not to mention the whole Shinigami thing, he is very simple. He has simple motives in the form of peace, and he wants his old friend back, Tousen. He is simple in food taste and clothing and his choice of entertainment and training regimes. He is simple. He is like the soil, vast, immense and life giving to the people he meets. He shows them to strive for peace and justice and regardless of the fact he is now unmasked and revealed to be what he is, people still look up to him. He is a base for people to spring from, which where they may grow and develop. He gives life to people who have no purpose like his Lieutenant Iba, who knew nothing outside the Eleventh's barbaric ways. He taught Iba to move with grace, to be peaceful and to be at peace with himself, to find the good in everything possible and to strive for the achievement.

He is tough like the living wood his colour stems from. But he is powerfully alive and he is tender beneath that hard crusty bark, which he hides behind. And he is warm, almost thrums with it. He throbs with it, deep and primal, because under all the talk, under all the fact of walking on two legs, he is indeed an animal. Much closer to the primal screams and instincts than most of the human world. Sajin is able to make everyone feel something. He doesn't choose what, just something. Just something. And he is muddy minerals. Messy to say the least, less than crystal clear. But mud is powerful and ever present and just like Sajin who will be around for as long as he is needed.

And Brown can be painfully smothering, and it can be boring and mindless. It can be enveloping and hypnotic. And so can Sajin. He can be overbearing with rules and regulations. He can be boring with his dedication to said rules and regulations. He can envelop and never let go with that mud strength he is like. And he can hopelessly and completely hypnotise you into following him and even into dying for him.

And Brown is dignity and authority and the colour of a man who will do what he wants, when he wants, how he wants and not a moment before or after. Brown is a symbolic colour of eternity and steadfastness and perfect timelessness.

And Komamura Sajin is full of authoritive dignity; anyone with half a brain can see that. Just watch him walk across a courtyard. He is precise, perfectly economical and exact in movement, speech and thought. He moves when he pleases and not a moment before. Sajin does not change, he has almost always been as you see him today. Expect for a past he does not remember except in the briefest of dreams, he has never known a life outside what he does now. He has only the vaguest impressions of people hating him, and other creatures like himself, strange, abnormal and different. He will outlast everyone, if not in life than in name. His legacy, despite the fact he bares no children and never will, lives on in hope and determination found in the smallest Shinigami in his Seventh Division. He is not perfect. Far from it. But he will live on.

Brown like Sajin is colour with a more reflective set of meanings. It is a colour which looks only unto itself for improvement, but still inspires others to do the same. Like Brown, Sajin is unique. But then again, what better thing to do with your time in this short, simple life than to inspire the perfection you so strive towards in others? Like Brown, Sajin is prepared to see that out. He will wait. Patiently like his colour. And that, my friends, is a fact of Brown and Komamura Sajin, alike.

* * *

Review for me? It's just a thirty second thing. Please...


End file.
